


Entre líneas

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Weird-fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Su aroma se quedó impregnado en tu cuello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre líneas

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, Seiji Mizushima, BONES y Yasuhiro Irie y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

La mujer es hermosa; alta, delgada, con largo cabello castaño y labios rojos. La veo dejar la casa de Mustang en medio del revuelo de los volantes de su vestido violeta. Escucho el sonido de sus tacones altos mientras baja los peldaños de piedra de la entrada. Doy un par de pasos hacia un costado y me oculto detrás de un poste de luz cuando ella camina a mi lado. Dejo mi maleta de viaje en el suelo y meto una mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo blanco para sacar la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor. Es un mal hábito, lo sé, pero me ayuda a liberar un poco de estrés.

Enciendo un cigarrillo al mismo tiempo que ella aborda el taxi en el que yo llegué. Siento el estómago revuelto, pero contengo cualquier clase de expresión que pueda proyectarse en mi cara cuando sus ojos azules se fijan en mí. Sonríe.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me imagino estampando el puño en una boca roja.

Se marcha y yo exhalo humo. Respiro profundo y los pulmones me arden. Empieza a llover.

Tomo un instante antes de apagar el cigarro contra el muro a mi lado y caminar hacia la casa, cuya puerta permanece cerrada para mí.

* * *

 

Cenamos en el comedor iluminado con velas. La lluvia se convirtió en tormenta y nos arrebató la electricidad. Mastico la carne con particular cuidado, cortándola, desgarrándola y triturándola con suma concentración.

Él me observa.

Iris azul, rojo y gris.

Bebe un poco de vino, se estira sobre la mesa y me besa. Le lleno la boca de salsa espesa, pero no importa.

_No importa._

* * *

 

El sexo es burdo, casi bestial.

Me aferro a su espalda con manos y piernas, pero no puedo sostenerme del todo. Me resbalo por ríos de traición y sudor.

Respira en _mi_ oído, acaricia _mi_ cabello, murmura _te amo._ Muerdo su labio inferior con fuerza, para que se calle. La sangre sabe a metal.

Rayos y truenos al otro lado de la ventana.

—Su perfume —murmuro. Mi voz rompe la paz de la habitación, atraviesa la tranquilidad como un cuchillo y me sumerge en un abismo de oscuridad. Tranquilidad.

—¿Qué?

—Su perfume. Su aroma se quedó impregnado en tu cuello.

Se aparta de mí y me ve a la cara como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Sólo distingo la mitad de sus facciones en la penumbra.

—¿La viste? —pregunta.

—La siento —respondo.

Hunde la cara en mi cabello. Deja de abrazarme y nos separamos. Abandona entre sus labios la perorata acerca de sus sueños, esos sobre alcanzar la cima y el porqué de hacer esto es importante, darle al mundo una cara que no es la suya en realidad porque necesita seguir avanzando, seguir soñando, seguir sufriendo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Sí, sí, sí.

Como si no hubiéramos tenido ésta plática un montón de veces.

Busco en el suelo mi ropa interior y la coloco en su sitio con manos temblorosas, después, me meto bajo las sábanas arrugadas de la cama y fijo la mirada en su espalda. Acaricio su piel pálida con los dedos y me someto, de la manera en la que ninguna _ella_ podrá hacerlo jamás.

—La verdad es que me da igual —miento. La sangre me hierve por dentro y tengo que morderme la lengua para no gritar ni exigir, porque sé que eso no va a funcionar. Al contrario.

Roy respira profundo, deja salir el aire de sus pulmones en forma de una risa amortiguada y se mete bajo las mantas también. Me abraza, me besa. Suspira.

—Estamos jodidos —dice, como si eso no quedara entre líneas cada vez que se trata de nosotros. De ésta mierda de relación.

Dormimos entre el ruido de la tormenta y los gritos de nuestras pesadillas.


End file.
